


The Tavern Wench and the Sexy Pirate

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Abigail had been working at the Old Avery for nearly a year, how is it that she had never seen that sexy pirate before? How will she come to terms when she finds out his secret? James Kidd/OC





	The Tavern Wench and the Sexy Pirate

Abigial leaned against the old worn out bar top, her long blonde hair dangling just in front of her eyes. She flicked her head brushing the hair away from her eyes, she lets out a soft sigh and tucks her hair behind her ear reminding herself that she would soon be in need of a hair cut. The sun cast above a wave of heat, causing the sweat to pool on her forehead.

Her eyes flicked over to a rowdy group of pirates and she groaned in irritation, it was far too humid to be running back and forth for them. She rolls her eyes when she sees the blonde raise his tankard for yet another refill. She grumbles under her breath and reaches under the bar, "I think he's gone through two bottles alone, if he drinks anymore I'll be dragging a corpse out of here soon." She fumbles for a bottle and makes her way through the nearly empty tavern toward the group of burly men.

She picks up the blonde's cup and fills it to the top, she can feel his eyes raking over her body and she can't help but to shiver.  _Bleeding bastard,_ _I_ _ain't_ _a piece of meat._  She ignores the ogling and turns to head back towards the bar and stiffens when she feels the hard smack against her rump. Her eyebrows narrow and she whips around to give the pig a piece of her mind.

The words become lost to her when she sees the roguish men guffaw at her. Her face turns a bright red and she stomps back to the bar. As she goes she hears a soft voice, "That's rude don't ya think Kenway? How'd ya like it if I slapped yer arse?" She juts her chin forward, happy that finally someone had the decency to treat a lass right. The group lets out another boisterous laugh and she ducks behind the counter.

She watches the group again, hoping to make out just who it was that had defended her. She'd have to thank him later. Her eyes finally settle on a smaller figure sitting with the men, he seemed just so out of place around them. He was alot thinner but obviously had some height, he seemed to be just a tad shorter than the blonde that slapped her ass.

Her lips pulled into a smirk as she roamed his face with her eyes,  _he's_ _damn sexy._  The man turns towards the bar and the two make eye contact, she can't help but to stare and he sends her a smirk. Her face brightens and he gives her a wink and turns back towards his friends. She feels her heart begin to race and nearly jumps when she feels the hand grab at her shoulder. She whips around to face her fellow barmaid and growls, "Anne you scared the daylights out of me! What are you doing here? I thought you were off today?"

Anne sends her a reassuring smile and beams, "I just came to check up on you, Make sure you were alright by yourself." Usually the owner of the tavern would be there, Mostly for protection for his workers. But he had business to conduct in Havana and had been gone for the past few days. Abigail sighed and shifted her gaze back towards the bandana wearing pirate. She leaned against the counter admiring his sculpted face and hums, "I'm fine, you really didn't have to check up on me."

Anne grins and leans over the counter next to her, "What are you admiring Abigail? Do you fancy one of those pirate lads?" She feels her face flush yet again and struggles to come up with the proper words. "I- It's just- I don't." She stammered and Anne's grin only deepens, she leans her head against her open palms and simply asks, "Which one?"

Abigail sighs and says quietly, "The thin one with the scar." Anne laughs and kicks a leg up behind her, "Oh that's Captain Kidd, he's very handsome and by the looks of him he's pretty classy. Don't worry, I'll help you out."

\--

Abigail sighed as she stood wiping the counter down, this Kidd fellow hadn't made an appearance at the Old Avery in over a month and she felt as though her chance was lost. Anne had gone on and on about how he frequented the tavern and that he was such a nice lad. Abigail was starting to mistrust her ginger haired friend, if he came to the tavern so often why had she never seen him before? I mean she'd been working there for a little over a year now, she couldn't have just never noticed a beautiful face like that.

She's pulled from her thoughts when she hears the famous Blackbeard shout, "Ahoy Kidd! Haven't seen ye around here in a long time, where have ye been?" Abigail perks up and whips her head to where the voice came from, her face perks into a glowing smile and she practically skips to where Anne stood.

Anne was sitting on a table leaned over the drunken Jack Rackham, his hands were unceremoniously tucked into the front of her shirt and Anne was giggling. Abigail shakes her head, she just couldn't understand how she could like a pig like Rackham. She nudges the woman and whispers loudly into her ear, "Anne he's back!" Anne turns her head and send her a questioning look, "Who's back?" Abigail mouth drops open, "Captain Kidd" She shouted the name pretty loud and the group of pirates whipped their heads to look at her.

Kidd had his arms crossed leaning back in his chair with his feet kicked up on the table, he quirks his scared brow up and smirks at her. Her eyes widen and she feels as though her eyebrows would fly off of her forehead. He calls out for a rum and Abigail scampers quickly to the bar, diving under the counter and fills a large glass of the golden liquid. She shuffles back to his side and sets the drink down in front of him. He pulls his feet off the table and grabs for his drink, "Thanks Lass", and sends her a wink. She nods and turns around.

He slaps her arse, her eyes widen and she gasps turning a deep shade of red. She practically runs back to Anne and she hears the blonde, was it Kenway? Grumble loudly, "Oy! You yelled at me when I did that, why are you allowed to?" She dares to peek over her shoulder at the two arguing, her eyes connect with the brown haired captain and he gives her a suggestive grin. "She was asking for it."

Abigail makes it to Anne's side and grips her tightly on the arm, ripping her away from the drunken man groping her. He slurs out an angry, "Oy that's my lass!" Abigail ignores him and pulls Anne hurriedly towards the bar to tell her what happened. Anne grips Abigail tightly by the shoulders, "Calm down! That's good, that means he's interested in you." The two turn back to the young man who now has Kenway trapped in a headlock. The blonde attempting to twist out of his grasp but only succeeds in receiving a harsh knuckle to the scalp. Abigail shakes her head at the two men's antics and returns to her job.

\--

The sun dips behind the clouds casting an orange hue over the now crowded tavern. Abigail is soon busy running from table to table barely able to refill one man's cup before another man calls her over. Kidd hadn't called her for a refill since the morning so when the business died down she trod her way to the group of sailors.

"Would anyone like a refill?" She asked upon her arrival. The table is filled with cheers and she leans over to fill their cups. She glances in Kidd's direction and is disappointed when she sees his eyes trained on Anne's figure. She frowns and finishes filling the cups and wanders to a table of loud men calling her. She'll have to complain to Anne when the night was through.

\--

"Abigail, that doesn't mean anything. You just need to dress a little more..." Anne trails off and points to Abigail's outfit. She wore a modest dark green skirt, her white shirt was buttoned all the way to the top that barely showed a bit of skin. Anne leaned forward and undid the top three buttons reveling her busy chest. Abigail gasped and attempted to pull her shirt back together.

Anne stopped her hands and pulled them away from her chest, "No, walk proudly. They won't admit it but men love a lady who can hold her own. Now go!" The red head turns her friend back towards the rough bunch of pirates. As she stalked towards the table, tray in hand, she grinned when she saw the young captains eyes glancing towards her now open chest. She leans forward, reaching over him to grab at the empty tankard that sat next to him.

When she leaned forward the top of her breast ghosted the tip of his lips and she swore she could feel him place a kiss to the top. She blushes and pulls away and he looked up to her with the most innocent look he could produce. She attempts to walk away but he just pulls her into his lap. The men around him roar with cheers, he sends her a wink and she just sits dumbstruck in his lap. When she finally regains her senses she attempts to get up but he pulls her back down with strong arms. He whispers into her ear, "Ah ah lass, yer sitting with me for the time."

\--

And she did, she hadn't moved from the spot for nearly two hours. Anne relieved her from her post when she saw the position she was in. All she did was send her a wink, Abigail had pouted but made herself comfortable. She swung her legs up resting them on the bench and swung her arms around his neck. At first she sat there stiff as a board but after a while he rested his arms tenderly around her waist. She lightened herself up and nuzzled her face into his neck.

Blackbeard and Hornigold started talking about something and the young captain looked down and introduced himself, "The name's James Kidd, what do ya call yourself?" She looked at him and grinned, "Abigail Baker, Nice to meet you Captain Kidd." He laughs, "You can call me Jim." She beams and looks to Anne who stands at the bar with a glowing smile, Abigail mouths a thank you and Anne just shakes her head with a smile.

\--

James frequented the tavern nearly every night, while Abigail had not sat on his lap every night, she did sit with him. She learned a lot about those rough pirates but knew nearly nothing about James. He was very quiet and closed off, it just intrigued her more.

Today James had arrived at the Tavern before any of his friends had, Abigail picked up a spiced rum and made her way to his side. She set the drink in front of him and plopped herself down. James leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Instead of his usual smirk he gave her a genuine smile. Abigail couldn't help her own smile land on her lips, "What?"

James shakes his head and flicks his eyes off towards Anne at the bar. Abigail followed his gaze and sighed, "Do you love her?" She asks sadly. James quirks a brow and watches Abigail out of the corner of his eye, "Who?" Abigail leans forward and rests her cheeks on her fists, "Anne, Do you love her?" He's quiet for a moment then turns his head back to Abigail and nods, "Aye, I love her-"  Abigail looks down sadly and pats her new friend on his shoulder, "Best of luck to you mate." She stands and makes her way, shoulders sagging, towards the bar.

Abigail scoops up a handful of glasses and begins to wipe them out. She feels a lump beginning to form in the back of her throat, she attempts to clear it but it only makes her more sad and she begins to cry. A single tear lands on the glass and she sets the thing down. She decides to take her break and leaves the bar. She brushes past Anne on her way and the red head throws her head up, "Abigail? What's wrong?" The blonde wipes the tears from her face and mumbles, "Nothing, I just need a break." Anne lets her go but was very concerned and stomped toward James.

She slammed her hand down on the table in front of James and he nearly spit out his mouthful of rum. Anne leans down and hisses into his face, "What the hell happened just now?" He looks confused and asks, "What do you mean?" Anne growls, "You know what I mean! She was crying when she left what the hell did you do?" He sighs and places his tankard down on the table. He rubs at the bridge of his nose, "I swear I didn't do anything, we were only talking." Anne swings her hands on her hips, "Well what were you talking about then?"

James is quiet a moment unsure of what to say, "Well, she asked me if I love you. And I said yes, because I do love you. You're the closest thing to family I have, I imagine you'd be like a sister to me." Anne purses her lips and slaps a hand to her forehead, "Jim you need to pull your head out of your arse. Can't you see she likes you?" He looks down at his tankard in front of him, running a finger along the intricate design on the cup. "I know she does but I need to keep her at a distance. It just won't work between us."

Anne sits on top of the table and places her hand on top of his. "You'll never know if you don't try James." He shakes his head and stands, he tips his head back and finishes off his ale. He places the tankard back down on the table and says sadly, "No Anne, it's not going to happen." Anne watches him leave the Tavern to do only God knows what.

\--

James disappears from the tavern for yet another month, Abigail found herself watching the harbor for his schooner nearly everyday. She began drawing herself away and spoke very seldom unless she was spoken to first. Abigail leaned against the counter, not a single customer had visited today and she had nothing to occupy her time. Her eyes flicked to the shore and she saw as the Jackdaw was pulled in. She audibly groans and begins to retrieve Kenway's favorite drink, she turns to her companion to warn her of the upcoming swarm they were sure to receive. 

The two wait for upward to twenty minutes before they see their first customer. Anne hurries to his side to take his order and Abigail returns to thinking. Suddenly she hears Edward's familiar voice and she turns her head just as he begins to sit. She grumbles under her breath when she sees the young captain sitting with him, neither had spoken since James confession so this was surely about to be awkward. She looked over to see if Anne was available to assist them but she was busy flirting with the man. She sighs and walks towards the two captains.

Abigail stands awkwardly next to them before either notice her, she clears her throat and the two finally turn to look at her, "What can I get you two today?" Edward orders a simple rum and James a spiced Ale, she heads to the bar to retrieve the drinks. Anne is back behind the bar and Abigail gives her a begging look, "Anne~" She sashays, Anne quirks her brow and looks behind Abigail to get a look at the two new patrons. "No." She says blankly and Abigail pouts, "But Anne-" The red head shakes her head and points towards the two men. "You need to serve them, they're customers all the same and you can't be hiding anytime they come in." She sighs and grabs the filled tankards from the table top, "Fine!" She huffs and turns around heading back in the direction of the two men.

She places the respective drinks infront of the men and turns to leave. James grabs her by the wrist and says in a cocky tone, "That's all I get? No, Hello Jim, or, How are you? Not even a show." He gestures down at her blouse, after he turned her down she had begun to re-button the damn thing. She sends the young man a glare and sneers, "Hello Captain Kidd." She turns on her heel and leaves. She hears Edward chuckle and speak quietly, "Damn Jim, that was cold."

\--

Through the night James continued to send her questioning glances, she could feel his eyes on her when he thought she wasn't looking and she couldn't help but feel completely unsettled. She decided she was in need of a quick break and made her way to the back of the Old Avery, she kicked her leg up and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes enjoying the little bit of quiet she had at the back of the building. She feels someone pin her to the wall and her eyes shoot open.

She pushes the man away from her by his chest. "Jim what the hell are you doing?!" She hisses and pushes against his chest harder but he doesn't move.  _Boy is his chest soft_ , she thinks to herself. James lowers his face so it is only inches away from hers, "Ya hurt my feelings lass." She shivers and turns her head away uncomfortable with the closeness of his face. "You hurt my feelings too Jim." He lowers his lips to her neck and begins to nibble at the sensitive skin. She has to bite her lip in an attempt to quiet her whimpers not wanting to give him satisfaction. She growls and pushes him away again, "I thought you loved Anne, if she turned you down I won't be your second choice."

James stops his attention and turns her face towards him, "Anne's like a sister to me." Abigail crosses her arms and looks at him angrily, "Do you really expect me to believe that?" He smiles and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "You can believe what you like but it's the truth." The two stand in an awkward silence and James begins to speak again, "Lass I know ya like me." Abigail looks away from him and feels her face warm up again. James grabs onto her cheek and guides her eyes back to his. "I like ya too, but it just won't work out me being a pirate and all-" Abigail cuts him of and throws her arms around his neck, "It doesn't bother me Jim, I serve pirates everyday."

James sighs but leans forward and connects their lips together. Abigail can feel her stomach do somersaults and she kisses him back. James trails his hands down her sides while he explores the inside of her mouth. He lifts her up and she hooks her legs tightly around his waist. James brings his hands up, rubbing over the cloth on her chest. She moans into the kiss and he nibbles down her chin placing kisses on her neck again. He speaks over his kisses, "Lass I have a confession to make." She moans but eventually asks, "What is it?" He sets her down and she grumbles disappointed, he chuckles and grabs her hands, "We need to find somewhere more private, I don't need my secret getting out." Abigail nods and James guides them back towards the Jackdaw.

\--

The two sit in the captains cabin of the Jackdaw, James sat on the chair and Abigail straddling his hips. The two hungrily kissing each other, Abigail eventually breaks away and says, "Did you bring me here just to ravish me or did you really have something to tell me?" James sighs and pouts, "I was hoping you'd forget, I was starting to enjoy myself there." Abigail laughs and James becomes quiet, he pull his coat open and grabs onto Abigail's hand. He stuffs it into the front of his shirt and places her hand on a soft lump.

Abigail looks confused and James looks at her hopefully, she gives his chest a soft squeeze. Finally it registers and she jumps from his lap, "You're a woman?" She hisses and James jumps up in an attempt to comfort her, "Don't touch me!" She shouts and attempts to run from the room. James grabs her by the wrist and gives her a sad look, "Abig-" She cuts him off, "No! You lied to me and led me on!"

James throws her hands up in defense and explains, "I didn't lead ya on, that's why I told ya I loved Anne! I didn't want ya to be hurt but being away for more than a month brought me to terms with my feelings for ya. I've never felt this way about a woman before, Abigail, I want to be with ya." Abigail is silent but eventually finds the words, "Do you really mean that? Or is it just a cover, so that people will be more inclined to think you a man?"

She grasps onto her hands and places a chaste kiss to her lips, "Abigail, if it was simply a cover would I have told ya about me being a woman?" She ponders a moment and eventually agrees, "I guess you're right. And you said you are just as inexperienced as me?" James nods and Abigail thinks another minute, "Fine, but if we're going to be courting I need to know your real name." James laughs, "Mary Read." She leans forward and pulls Abigail into a passionate kiss,  _Mary Read, huh? Well this ought to be interesting._


End file.
